Into the Darkness
= Into the Darkness = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Apr 29, 2018, 10:35pm 21st August - The Roost - Late Morning Eli stood on the deck of the Seraphim waiting for Connor. What had happened to the man? It was not like him to not show up. If he didn't want to be here he would have just said so... He shrugged he would have to try to catch up with the man on his return, if he had time. If not perhaps a letter would do. The outer doors of the Roost platform opened and Eli looked over thinking that Connor might have come after all, but it was Lina that stepped out onto the dock. She was dressed for flying and looked ready for a fight. She looked over towards him and waited. "Your licence is still revoked Lina." he called down. "Then I'll be a passenger." she called back. He glared down at her with his good eye. She knew as well as he did that Skyriders did not take passengers, there were strict rules. They stood there for a long moment before he spoke and when he did it was with a wide grin, "Fuck it, get on." What the hell could they do to him that they were not already going to. She grinned as she jumped on board the ship and within moments they were yelling orders and dropping the magnetic anchors to be on their way. "Passenger my arse." he growled at her. She shrugged and went about their usual business as the crew steered them out towards the darkalands. Once they were on their way Lina came to stand by his side and rooting in her jacket pocket she handed him a flask. He smiled broadly as he took it and knocked back a long swig of the whiskey within. Gods that was good. They were picking up speed now and were around half a mile from the City walls. The black poisoned earth beneath them was barren and featureless and looking around Lina could see nothing growing or moving anywhere. Was the whole world as dead as all this she wondered. She looked back as a massive explosion tore into the air above the Steamworks. So shocking was the sight that she stumbled for a moment and Eli caught her arm. "Shit and bloody thunder." Eli said as he watched the pillar of fire and debris shoot into the sky. "What was that." Lina said dumbly. "That is what your revolution looks like." Eli answered and she looked at him in horror. "Turn your back on it girl," he said, "We are out of it all for now and there will be time to make sense of it when we return." They were silent for a long time then as they watched the smoke rise from beyond the city walls. It was not until the vessel began to loose speed that they returned their attention to the crew who were equally dismayed at the sight. "Well?" roared Eli, "Lets get to it." As the city of Dusk disappeared into the distance Lina breathed deeply and was surprised to find the air almost pleasant out here. On a bad day on the climb they would spend most of the trip with breathing equipment stuck to their faces, but out here away from the City the air was better. She wondered not for the first time and not for the last if it were better still up above the Maelstrom.